


Love Is a Mix Tape

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: It made Niall feel prioritized in a way he hadn't been in a long time where they were concerned. Not that Harry ignored him during their break up, they just needed some space for obvious reasons. Niall knew they would be okay though. They were always okay.Or, the one where Niall and Harry reunite after Harry gets back from being in Japan for over a month.(Sorry, sometimes I suck at bios but hopefully everyone will enjoy this anyway! ♥)





	Love Is a Mix Tape

The minute Niall steps into Harry's house, everything feels wrong.

The smell, for starters, which is wafting up from dozens of strategically placed incense burners. It's so strong that it makes Niall start coughing after less than a minute of being inside the house. The lighting - which is too flashy, like an underground rave - hurts his eyes, and even the music seems to be some kind of techno that Harry must have picked up in Japan. It's probably popular in Tokyo, but it feels out of place here in a house that Niall hasn't set foot in for years. Not to mention the fact that he's surrounded by people he's never met before. He's already bypassed about fifteen complete strangers who didn't even notice him.

The music isn't that bad actually, now that Niall is adjusting to it. It's just that nothing about this setting is as familiar as it used to be. The furniture is mostly the same, but Niall recognizes little else as he looks around. 

Harry seems to have redecorated and it's not a compliment. 

The entire place (or from what Niall has seen so far) is devoid of anything personal. Anything _Harry_ , except for some of the art pieces on the walls. There are no personal photos anywhere, no flowers, no signs of anything that even hints at Harry living here, really. There are no personal touches at all and it makes Niall a bit sad. 

It looks like the set up for a stock photo, minus the party lighting which is starting to give Niall a headache. He probably shouldn't have come, but Harry invited him and Niall has never been able to say no to Harry. He was actually surprised to hear from him a few days ago when Harry got back from Japan. Not that they don't speak pretty often these days, it's just that (thanks to social media) he knows Harry had been back for barely twenty-four hours before he called. He mentioned the party - which is supposed to be a belated celebration for Harry's birthday - and told Niall that he really hoped he could make it.

And well, here he is, uncomfortable as he may be in a place that used to be a second home to him. It was a lot different back then, though. Warmer, cozier, less incense-y, for sure. It smells nice at least, like a blend of sandalwood and lavender, but it's way too strong for a space that's not adequately ventilated. 

Niall is already two rooms in and still doesn't seem to know anyone. It's awkward, and he hates feeling like a stranger in a house he knows almost as well as his own. He should just leave, but he would like to see Harry at least and make sure Harry knows he showed up before he slinks back into the darkness he emerged from. 

Niall hates this. 

_This_ , being the music pounding in his ears and the way his stomach dips every time he sees someone who could be Harry. _This_ , the way he feels like an unwanted guest, or like someone who had inadvertently invited themselves even though he knows that's not true. _This_ , the way he still doesn't seem to recognize a single soul and feels like he's about to crawl out of his own skin. _This_ , the way he misses Harry so terribly all of a sudden and can't wait to be in the saftey of his arms again.

Niall really should just go, but he hates how disappointed Harry might be if he thought Niall blew him off. Not that he wouldn't have plenty of people to entertain, but the point is that Niall has always been there for Harry and always will be as long as he's still living and breathing. 

Regardless of everything else they've been to each other, Harry has always been one of his best friends. Through thick and thin, in good times and bad, through breakups, make-ups and everything else in between. The last few years had definitely put a strain on their friendship, but time really does heal all wounds. 

There are still scars, but the pain isn't as crushing as it used to be. Niall can't deny that he's not still as deeply in love with Harry as he was the day they broke up, but he's just glad they managed to preserve their friendship. They haven't seen each other in over a month, but that's just because Harry has been in Japan since New Year's. He did come to visit Niall after his sinus surgery though and fussed over him just like he used to do whenever Niall was sick on tour. 

Harry brought him miso soup from their favorite sushi place, tucked him into bed, and would read him random quizzes from _Cosmopolitan_ magazine to entertain him. Apparently, blue is Niall's power color, and he should really start wearing high heels to accentuate his shapely calves.

Niall loved every minute of his recovery because Harry stayed with him the whole time and always rubbed his back when Niall had trouble falling asleep. They didn't even talk about the fact that Harry shared the bed with him, it's just what they've always done. It wasn't even awkward and they easily fell into their familiar routine of being cuddly and tactile with each other. Harry left for Tokyo shortly after that, but he made sure Niall was completely healed up first. He even made Niall promise to call him if he needed anything at all because Harry would come back in a heartbeat.

It made Niall feel prioritized in a way he hadn't been in a long time where they were concerned. Not that Harry ignored him during their break up, they just needed some space for obvious reasons. Niall knew they would be okay though. They were always okay.

 _Everything we do_ echoes in Niall's mind as he continues to search for Harry. Despite the awkwardness of this entire situation, Niall really desperately needs to see him. He finally spots him out by the pool, looking absolutely breathtaking in a pair of black slacks and a gray sweater. His hair is a bit longer too, and it frames his face with loose curls. He looks so _soft_ , and Niall is aching to touch him.

Harry is alone for the moment, scrolling through his phone so he hasn't looked up yet which gives Niall a chance to shamelessly stop and stare. Harry looks gorgeous. He obviously hasn't skipped a day of yoga or the gym while he's been in Japan, and his skin is glowing. 

He seems to be texting someone, so Niall keeps his distance and enjoys the serenity of Harry's patio. It's such a pleasant contrast to the noise that's still pounding away in the house, and Niall can finally hear himself think. 

Once Harry is finished typing, Niall's own phone starts to vibrate in his back pocket. Harry still hasn't looked up, so Niall quickly checks his phone to confirm his suspicions.

 _ **Are you coming tonight? I hope you can make it xx,**_ Harry has texted him. 

Niall has to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly and giving himself away. 

_**just got here ! really need a pint but some twat in a posh sweater is blockin my way !**_ Niall replies and waits for Harry to make the connection.

Harry is adorably confused for a few seconds until he catches on and looks up to meet Niall's eyes. His smile is so bright and dimpled and beautiful that Niall wants to cry a little because he's missed him so much. 

Niall doesn't even care how desperate he looks when he sprints towards Harry and wraps him up in the biggest hug. As always, they fit like puzzle pieces and all of Niall's tension completely melts away. 

"Hey you," Harry mumbles against Niall's neck and hugs him tightly. 

"Miss me?" Niall asks and then plants a smacking kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"More than you know," Harry nods and surprises Niall by effortlessly lifting him up and spinning him around. 

"Haz!" Niall hisses and kicks his feet dramatically before Harry sets him back down. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Harry blushes and steps back to put a little distance between them. "I'm really glad you came."

"I almost didn't, if I'm honest," Niall admits. "Fancy parties are your scene, and I prefer having pizza and pints with the lads in front of the telly," Niall laughs. 

"I can kick everyone out and we can do that instead?" Harry offers. He sounds so serious that Niall isn't entirely convinced that he wouldn't do it if Niall asked him to. The thought makes him feel warm and fuzzy because Harry has always been so considerate of Niall's feelings. Even during the worst moments of their breakup, Harry had never been anything but kind. They may have wanted different things at the time, but Harry would never hurt Niall intentionally.

"That might be a lot of work," Niall counters as he gestures around. The party is in full swing and he's finally even starting to see some familiar faces. He notices Mitch and Sarah lounging by the firepit that Harry has set up and he makes a mental note to chat with them later. He's met them a few times and they seem like really cool people. 

"Totally worth it," Harry says as he reaches for Niall's hand. "I'm feeling selfish and don't want to share you," he adds as he hauls Niall into the cabana area near the pool. It's not empty, but Harry finds them a quiet corner with a lot more privacy. 

"I'm all yours, birthday boy," Niall says as he pulls Harry into another hug. He hates feeling so needy but it's been an entire month since they've seen each other. They had spent nearly two blissful weeks together after Niall's surgery and then Harry left for Japan. 

In Harry's defense, he did invite Niall to come along because he knows how much Niall loves it there. Niall had other commitments unfortunately and they just couldn't make it work. All that is quickly forgotten though as Niall inhales the calming scent of Harry's cologne.

"I quite like the sound of that," Harry agrees as he hugs Niall back and leads them over to a pair of empty lounge chairs. Harry spreads himself out on the first one, but when Niall moves to sit on the second, Harry reaches out to stop him. 

"I can't sit?" Niall laughs and gives Harry a puzzled look.

"Of course you can," Harry says and gestures toward the open space between his thighs. "I just want you closer, that's all."

Warning bells go off in Niall's head but he ignores them. It's not uncommon for Harry to flirt like this lately, but it always leaves Niall feeling a little empty and confused. They broke up for several reasons, but now, being here with Harry, Niall can't seem to remember a single one. 

The angle is a bit odd but they finally manage to get comfortable. Harry spreads his legs wider and plants one on each side of the chair to give Niall more space. Niall ends up sitting sideways, but he's got his body turned towards Harry and lays a cautious hand on Harry's thigh. 

"Shouldn't you be mingling with your guests?" Niall asks. Not that he isn't preening from having Harry's undivided attention but he doesn't want Harry's friends to get bored.

Harry waves his hand dismissively. "They can entertain themselves for a while. We've got plenty of food and booze, so they're good. Besides, I'd rather mingle with you," Harry winks.

"Would you now?" Niall says softly and squeezes Harry's knee. He continues to ignore his better judgment in favor of flirting back. Harry seems to be stone cold sober so Niall is curious to find out where all of this is heading. Especially since Harry hasn't stopped looking at him like Niall hung the moon and stars. 

"Always," Harry smiles and scoops Niall into his arms like he weighs nothing. It takes a little coordination but he finally gets them rearranged so that Niall is perched on his lap instead. They're face to face now, with Niall straddling Harry's thighs. 

Niall momentarily worries about the intimacy of their new seating arrangement but no one seems to be paying them any attention. In fact, he's starting to wonder whether Harry actually knows even half of these people. He'll ask about that later though because for now, he's sitting on Harry's lap and it's the happiest Niall has felt in a long time.

"I'm honored," Niall grins and he can feel himself starting to blush. Thankfully the lighting is too dim for Harry to notice, so Niall's secret is safe. 

"I've missed this," Harry says softly and reaches out to slide his hands up Niall's thighs. Not too far, just enough to make Niall gasp. " _Us_ ," he clarifies as his hands start to move a fraction higher. 

Niall doesn't get a chance to react before Harry's fond expression morphs into delighted amusement. 

"What?" Niall asks, slightly alarmed by the mischievous look on Harry's face.

"Is that something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Harry teases as he rubs suggestively at the hard object buried within Niall's coat. 

_Oh no._

"That's, um…" Niall stutters because he had been so caught up in finding Harry that he completely forgot about the gift he brought him. Niall knows Harry will love it but he's suddenly nervous about giving him something so personal. 

Since Harry has just about everything he could ever want, Niall opted for creativity rather than just buying him something expensive and flashy. It took him a while to think of the perfect idea, but finally, inspiration struck one night after Liam forwarded him the video of Harry channeling his inner Kurt Cobain in Japan. Niall isn't even ashamed to admit that he's watched it about twenty times so far. 

"What?" Harry urges and tries to dig through Niall's pockets.

"Stop that," Niall yelps and swats Harry's hands away so he can pull the package out of his coat. It's wrapped in simple but elegant floral paper and he's visibly shaking a bit as he turns it over in his hands. 

"I made you something," Niall says, not meeting Harry's eyes. "I couldn't think of anything to buy you that you probably didn't already own, so I wanted to make you something special," he finishes as he holds the package out with trembling hands. 

Harry takes it and carefully sets it aside before reaching out to tilt Niall's face up. "Whatever it is, I already love it," Harry assures him as he brushes his thumb gently across Niall's stubbly cheek. 

"Might wanna open it first," Niall says as he leans into Harry's touch. Even if Harry hates it, Niall just wants to get this part over with because the suspense is killing him.

"I already love it," Harry repeats as he gives Niall's face an affectionate squeeze. 

"Haz," Niall whines impatiently.

"Okay sorry," Harry smirks and promptly starts tearing into the wrapping.

Niall's stomach is in knots because this can only end two ways: really well, or a complete disaster. He's probably overthinking Harry's reaction but Niall has never done anything like this for anyone before.

"Oh Niall," Harry breathes as he finally removes all the wrapping. "This is amazing! It's a CD?"

"Sort of," Niall says as Harry carefully examines the cover art. Niall wanted it to be extra special, so he had a friend create it with twenty-five different pictures of Harry, one for each year of his life. 

"It's a mix tape!" Harry realizes as he checks out the tracklist on the back. 

"It is," Niall nods and admires his own handiwork as Harry continues to squeal. Harry has a vintage soul just like Niall does and he always appreciates things like physical copies of music over digital ones. Niall wanted it to look as professional as possible so he created it in the studio. (He also made five extra copies just in case he fucked one up somehow.)

"Ohhh, it's a _nineties_ mix!" Harry babbles happily as he continues reading through the songs and artists. "Oasis, Weezer, Nirvana, Green Day! This is so fucking cool!" He shrieks as he throws his arms around Niall's neck and hugs him hard. "I absolutely love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Niall murmurs against Harry's ear and braces himself. "There is a bit of a theme here though." 

"Yeah?" Harry asks, curious and excited as he re-reads the tracklist to try and figure it out.

Here goes nothing.

"Maybe it's kind of silly," Niall starts, "but I got the idea after Liam sent me the video of you reliving your Nirvana fanboy days," Niall laughs nervously. "Every song on this list is specifically from nineteen ninety- _four_ ," he emphasizes. 

Harry gasps softly but doesn't interrupt.

"I know how much music has always meant to you, so I created a mix of all the songs that were popular the year you were born. I thought you might - "

Niall doesn't get to finish his sentence because he's abruptly cut off by Harry's lips pressing against his own. It takes him a second to realize that Harry is _kissing_ him, right there in front of his party guests and Kurt Cobain's ghost. Once the initial shock wears off, Niall drags his fingers through Harry's curls and happily kisses back. 

Harry doesn't seem to care who sees them, so Niall doesn't either. He's tired of caring so much, honestly. He knows it's a big part of the job, but he really hates living under a microscope sometimes. He's definitely not worrying about that now though as Harry licks into his mouth and whimpers softly. 

" _Fuck_ , Haz," Niall pants between kisses. It's been three years, but Harry still remembers exactly how to make his knees weak. 

"I think we can arrange that," Harry whispers against Niall's lips before gripping the front of his jacket and kissing him harder. They're borderline indecent now, with the way Niall is rocking himself in Harry's lap and how Harry is rubbing slow circles against Niall's hips where his shirt rides up a bit. 

It's Niall who (very) reluctantly pulls back a moment later before they get too carried away. "Happy birthday, Pet," he smiles and rests his forehead against Harry's.

Harry beams at him and leans in for another kiss. This one is just a soft brush of his lips against Niall's but it still leaves them breathless. 

"I love you," Harry says when they break apart. "So fucking much. I've never stopped loving you and it's almost driven me mad. I know we can't erase everything that's happened in the past, but we can work at compromising. Is there any chance that you might - "

Niall interrupts him with a frantic kiss. " _Yes_ ," he breathes against Harry's mouth before pulling back to pepper more kisses all over Harry's face. 

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Harry fake-pouts. Or he tries to anyway, but he's smiling too much.

Niall leans forward and kisses Harry's nose. "Doesn't matter, the answer is still yes."

"What if I asked you to eat avocado?" Harry challenges because he knows that Niall would honestly rather eat dirt. 

Niall wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Then I'd eat it, I guess. For you," he clarifies, "as long as I still get kisses out of it." 

"What if I wanted to get you one of those giant dinosaurs like Liam has in his backyard?" Harry counters. "You know they freak you out."

"They're not so bad," Niall shrugs. "I'll name it Avocado, and Liam can have visitation rights," he teases as he drags Harry into another kiss. 

"You're ridiculous," Harry giggles against Niall's mouth, "but I fucking love you."

"In case it's not obvious, I love you too, H. Breaking up was the worst thing we ever did even if we had our reasons back then. So please let's not make that mistake again yeah?" he asks as he curls up against Harry's chest.

"Never, my love," Harry whispers into Niall's hair as he holds him tightly. "Never again." 

Niall tucks his head under Harry's chin and sighs happily. Realistically, he knows that their past issues could sneak up on them again, but he likes to think they're in a much better place than they were three years ago, both personally and professionally. Even though the band had been at the height of its popularity, they had a lot of collective problems back then too.

"We still have a lot to work on," Niall says a moment later as he sits back up. "Because you're right, we can't just erase the past. A lot's changed now, but I think things will be much better this time."

"Of course they will," Harry agrees and pulls Niall closer. "It won't always be perfect since our schedules can get crazy sometimes, but we'll make it work, love."

"Promise?" Niall asks and leans into Harry's embrace. 

Harry cradles Niall's face gently and kisses his forehead. "I promise." 

The grateful smile Niall gives him in return is worth every single obstacle they've overcome to get here.

There is one small problem though," Harry winces as he pulls back. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this, but I put my house up for sale recently. It probably won't sell right away but I still want to move out as soon as possible," Harry says and hopes he's not about to complicate things too much. 

"That explains why it hardly looks like you live here," Niall observes as everything starts to connect, "and why you never want to hang out here. Why are you selling it though?"

"Brutally honest answer?" Harry asks.

"Please," Niall nods and squeezes Harry's knee.

"I hate this place," Harry admits. "It's nice and all, but it's not home. It's just basically a place to drop all my things when I'm in town, but I hardly ever even sleep here. It's too big and too empty, and I always feel like I'm going crazy when I'm here alone for more than an hour. It's never felt like mine, even though I own it if that makes sense."

"It totally does," Niall assures him and waits for Harry to continue.

"It's probably stupid of me to try and sell it when I haven't even got a backup plan, but I just want to get rid of it," Harry sighs. "So I hope it won't be too inconvenient for me to crash with you for a while, maybe? If it's too weird, I'm sure I can stay with Jeff or Ben. Maybe even James," Harry says but Niall cuts him off. 

"The hell you will," Niall shakes his head and kisses Harry softly. "You've already got a place with me, and I'd really love if you moved back in. Come _home_ , Pet," Niall pleads before kissing Harry again, slow and sweet. It only lasts for a moment or two, but Niall can still feel his lips tingling when he pulls back.

"You… really? You want me to move in?" Harry asks just to be sure he's heard Niall correctly. "Like properly?"

"More than anything, H. But only if you want to, no pressure," Niall quickly adds.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry laughs. "That's exactly what I want, but I didn't want _you_ to feel pressured!" Harry grins and winds his arms around Niall's neck.

"So that's settled then. We'll start moving you into mine this weekend, yeah?" Niall asks and Harry answers him with an enthusiastic kiss. 

"Now that we've cleared that up," Niall says as he leans in to nuzzle Harry's ear, "how long before we shut this party down so I can be naked with my boyfriend? We've got a lot of lost time to make up for, babe."

"I love the way you think," Harry grins before he tilts Niall's face toward his own and kisses him slowly. 

"Give me an hour."

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
